


То, что прорастает

by AsianHistoricalDorama, jetta_e_rus



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik, 琅琊榜 | Nirvana in Fire (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsianHistoricalDorama/pseuds/AsianHistoricalDorama, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: Можно ли украсть у дракона жемчужину? А крылья?





	То, что прорастает

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050922) by [Spatz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spatz/pseuds/Spatz). 



> Анонимно до деанона ФБ-2019

Название: То, что прорастает  
Канон: Список Архива Ланъя, «Отчаянный» Наоми Новик  
Переводчик: fandom Asian historical dorama 2019  
Размер: мини, 2815 слов в оригинале  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Мэй Чансу, Линь Чэнь, Му Нихуан, Сяо Цзинъянь  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: херт-комфорт, флафф, кроссовер  
Рейтинг: G  
Краткое содержание: можно ли украсть у дракона жемчужину? А крылья?  
Примечание: постканон!АУ, фикс-ит, разумные драконы

_«Рассказ о Сяо Шене, императорском министре, который проглотил жемчужину из сокровищницы дракона и сам стал драконом, он слушал с грустью. Лоуренс не понимал почему, пока Отчаянный не спросил:_  
– Ведь это неправда? Ведь на самом деле человек не может превратиться в дракона или дракон в человека?»  
«Дракон Его Величества», гл. 8 

*

В тот вечер, когда Линь Чэнь закончил изготовление пилюли Бинсюй, он отыскал Мэй Чансу. Тот лежал, свернувшись клубком, в своих покоях и держал деревянную шкатулку – до странности маленькую в его когтях.

– Что это? – поинтересовался Линь Чэнь, без всякого приглашения устраиваясь на одном из предназначенных для людей диванов и наливая себе чаю.

Мэй Чансу ответил далеко не сразу. Линь Чэнь прищурился на чашку, но вставать из своей вальяжной позы на диванчике не стал. Признание из Мэй Чансу было добыть не легче, чем яд из гадюки; в обоих случаях надо было действовать осторожно, пока не уверишься, что можешь пришпилить к месту увертливую тварь.

Очень бережно Мэй Чансу положил коробочку рядом со столиком и кончиком когтя подцепил крышку. Внутри на молочной ткани обивки сияла огромная жемчужина.

Линь Чэнь присвистнул и склонился вперед, придвинув к себе шкатулку кончиком веера, чтобы хорошенько рассмотреть.

– У кого-то оказались достаточно железные яйца, чтобы сделать тебе предложение? В твои-то годы! Очень лестно.

Он позволил пряди упасть себе на лицо – чтобы хоть как-то скрыть выражение потрясения. Мэй Чансу – и принял жемчужину? Ему уже не раз пытались их подносить – хотя не столь прекрасные, как эта, – но его друг отвечал спокойным вежливым отказом любому, кто пытался предложить ему себя в компаньоны.

– Не совсем, – ответил Мэй Чансу, и объяснил вполне понятно: – Жемчужина предназначалась Линь Шу, когда Цзинъянь станет совершеннолетним, и это было много лет назад.

– А сегодня он отдал ее Мэй Чансу, – закатил глаза Линь Чэнь.

– Цзинъянь понимает, что этому уже не бывать.

Линь Чэнь ответил гримасой. Довод, что Мэй Чансу – совершенно безупречного происхождения империал, разумеется, не сработал бы, поскольку тот потерял цвет вместе с остававшейся у него чешуей во время лечения от яда Огня-Стужи. Он сделался тускло-серого цвета с несколькими молочно-голубыми пятнышками. Ходили слухи, что Мэй Чансу – хилый незаконнорожденный потомок некоего распутного империала, и он сам не делал ничего, чтобы эти слухи опровергнуть.

Однако только чистокровному империалу было позволено выбирать себе в компаньоны члена императорской фамилии. Исходя из благоговения перед союзами драконов с людьми и права выбора по заслугам, такое строгое ограничение на выбор для императорской родни звучало чистым лицемерием. Если бы оно соблюдалось, линия империалов была бы доведена инбридингом до полной стерильности, а семья Сяо вынуждена была бы довольствоваться «меньшими» драконами.

Что-то мелькнуло у него в памяти, он склонил голову, снова вглядываясь в жемчужину. Что-то про имя Сяо, империалов и жемчуг...

Линь Чэнь допил чай, попутно продолжая спор с вполовину меньшим пылом, и этим же вечером отправил запрос в Архив Ланъя.

***

Северный ветер свистел в колышках палатки, когда Линь Шу отодвинул в сторону последний доклад о порубежных укреплениях. Он постарался не побеспокоить Фэй Лю, который уже много часов как заскучал и уснул, свернувшись у него на загривке. Несмотря на то, что это была самая тепло обставленная во всей армии – а может, и во всей империи – палатка и что горячие жаровни делали пребывание внутри нее невыносимым для любого гостя, Линь Шу мерз. Только то место, где прикорнул Фэй Лю, оставалось тёплым. Прошло два месяца и три недели с тех пор, как он проглотил пилюлю Бинсюй, и он до сих пор выглядел здоровым, однако собственные кости стали казаться ему полыми и легкими, а крылья, наоборот, тяжелыми и почти онемевшими. Знакомые влажные хрипы то и дело слышались в легких, и Линь Чэнь больше не скрывал боли, выслушивая его пульс.

Дело Мэй Чансу было завершено. Долг Линь Шу был исполнен. Его истребленная армия была отомщена, Цзинъянь с Нихуан победили и были в безопасности. Его время пришло к концу – и хорошо.

Вот только когда цель Линь Шу и Мэй Чансу была исполнена, в его сердце остался один лишь сяо Шу – тот, который хотел перед смертью увидеть любимых им людей. Но теперь это было невозможно.

Он изогнул шею, чтобы поглядеть на Фэй Лю, который разлегся на чешуе у него на спине. Одна рука у мальчика соскользнула, и он осторожно подпихнул ее на место, хотя необходимости в этом не было. Тот был уже достаточно взрослым и сильным, чтобы приземлиться без ущерба для себя, даже если упадет.

Мальчик так прыгал и летал, что это ему стоило бы быть драконом. Может, в следующей жизни он окажется вознагражден за то, что было в этой: за годы страданий в детстве и за всю ту верность и любовь, что он дарил Мэй Чансу с тех пор. Он понадеялся, что Фэй Лю поймет, что он ушел, и не станет до конца жизни постоянно спрашивать Линь Чэня, когда же вернется братец Су. За прошлые месяцы они насмотрелись на смерть, и, наверное, Фэй Лю наконец-то начал понимать, что такое «умереть». Впрочем, тот был чрезвычайно упрям на свой собственный лад, и это было не всегда понятно.

Линь Чэнь присмотрит за Фэй Лю. Фэй Лю его отпустит. Все было хорошо. Он...

– Ты закончил со своими докладами? – спросил Линь Чэнь, засунув голову в палатку.

Линь Шу шумно вздохнул. Его друг даже не утруждал себя вежливостью пошуршать тканью халата, чтобы предупредить Линь Шу о своем приближении, а это точно раздражало.

– Да, – отозвался он, поднимая голову и уставившись Линь Чэню в лицо. Большинство людей оказались бы устрашены подобным взглядом, но только не Линь Чэнь. – Последние отряды уже на местах и докладывают, что на границе с Великой Юй все спокойно. Скоро зима, так что это была их последняя попытка в этом году, – и, возможно, до следующей пройдет еще несколько лет.

– Значит, все закончено. Как раз вовремя. – Что странно, в голосе Линь Чэня не слышалось привычной за последние пару месяцев горечи; той, что звучала в нем всякий раз, едва речь заходила о сроке, который Линь Шу сам для себя определил, проглотив пилюлю.

Он склонил голову, разглядывая Линь Чэня; тот всплеснул рукавами и прошествовал вглубь палатки.

– Ты когда-нибудь слышал историю Сяо Шэна? – спросил Линь Чэнь.

Линь Шу озадаченно отпрянул, выгнув шею.

– Детскую сказку про министра, который проглотил жемчужину и стал первым драконом-империалом?

– Именно ее. – Линь Чэнь хлопнулся на кушетку. – Только это не сказка.

Линь Шу фыркнул так, что от его дыхания волосы Линь Чэня взлетели.

– Если бы превратиться в дракона было так легко, это бы все делали.

– О да, после Сяо Шэна это пробовали многие. И все погибли, включая несколько весьма ценных мудрецов двора, так что император запретил эту процедуру – там, кстати, все много сложней, чем просто проглотить жемчужину, – и очень старательно предпринял все, чтобы эту историю считали просто детской сказкой. Однако в Архиве Ланъя есть подлинные записи.

Он достал из рукава знакомую коробочку и свернутое письмо.

Линь Шу взглянул на коробочку с внезапным подозрением.

– Это что, моя жемчужина? Та, что я оставил в Цзиньлине?

– Ты нарушил данное тобой обещание, а я украл твою жемчужину, – ответил Линь Чэнь без капли совершенно разумного страха, который должен бы чувствовать человек, обокравший дракона. – А теперь смотри. Самое интересное в этой процедуре то, что я обнаружил, как она может сработать и в обратном направлении. Просто никто никогда этого не пробовал: ведь какой дракон рискнет жизнью ради того, чтобы навеки стать бескрылым? – Линь Чэнь горько улыбнулся. – Разве что тот, который и так умирает, но при этом обещал целой куче людей вернуться к ним?

Линь Шу отвернулся.

– Может, я просто умру, только другим способом.

Линь Чэнь задумчиво хмыкнул, не то чтобы соглашаясь.

– Никто не знает, почему Сяо Шэн выжил, а прочие – нет. Многие были сравнимы с ним по заслугам, храбрости или уму. Я разобрался в снадобье и в этой части процесса уверен, но как насчет остального? Готов поспорить, дело было в чем-то в его крови. – Он взмахнул веером. – Ты его потомок, как любой империал, а его брат-человек был предком твоего Сяо Цзинъяня, который и дал тебе жемчужину. Твои шансы выше, чем у большинства прочих.

– Ты вообще-то споришь на мою жизнь, – проворчал отчасти обнадеженный Линь Шу. В конце концов, одна неделя жизни – скудная ставка в игре; наверняка именно поэтому Линь Чэнь так долго ждал. Разум Линь Шу, натренировавшийся за эти годы при дворе выстраивать цепочки последовательностей, невольно принялся вертеть эту мысль так и эдак.

– Яд Огня-Стужи все еще во мне… – начал он.

– Возможно. Превращение в человека разломает и перестроит твои кости куда тщательней, чем это делало наше лечение. Если ты его переживешь, яд выйдет весь, а с ним и пилюля Бинсюй. – Он пожал плечами, и обычная маска безразличия криво легла на слишком знакомое Линь Шу лицо. – А может, ты все равно умрешь в известный срок, но сперва пройдешь через безумно болезненное превращение.

Линь Шу фыркнул и тут же замер, когда при этом звуке Фэй Лю пошевелился у него на спине.

Стоит ли вообще пробовать? Смотреть, как взрослеет Фэй Лю – пусть даже он сам умрет раньше него, прожив обычный человеческий срок. Сдержать слово, данное Нихуан, Цзинъяню и Линь Чэню. Они с Нихуан не смогли отложить яйца – хотя за все месяцы с тех пор, как она его узнала, она не раз настояла на том, чтобы они попробовали. Но они еще смогут вместе путешествовать, стать компаньонами, дарить друг другу минуты смеха. Он сможет увидеть, как Цзинъянь взойдет на трон во всем блеске своего правления. Все, о чем он говорил себе «это невозможно»…

Он никогда больше не полетит. Но разве это важно?

Он набрал воздуха в грудь, готовый дать ответ.

Линь Чэнь улыбнулся.

***

Цзинъянь спешил, широкими шагами направляясь к Восточному Дворцу. Дела задержали его дольше, чем ожидалось, – и даже дольше, чем он прикинул с запасом, – поэтому он опаздывал на назначенную встречу с Нихуан. Принцесса-супруга была в тягости на последних месяцах и не могла принять гостей, и Цзинъянь, даже зная, что Нихуан поймет и не станет на этот счет беспокоиться, все же морщился от невежливости своего поступка.

Кроме того, его подгоняло любопытство относительно человека, которого привезла с собой Нихуан, наконец-то после стольких лет выбравшая себе компаньона: сама церемония прошла в Юньнани, но ее письмо с положенным оглашением было доставлено всего за несколько часов до того, как до столицы дошел рапорт от людей Цзинъяня о происшедшем. Много лет Цзинъянь думал, что она выберет в компаньоны Ся Дун, если вообще кого-то выберет: достойная женщина, боец, прямая характером. Наверное, ничего странного не было и в том, что она избрала того человека из Союза Цзянцзо, который приехал в Юньнань с завещанием из владений Мэй Чансу.

Он подавил порыв громко выкрикнуть: «Сяо Шу только что умер, а она уже устраивает свою жизнь!» – потому что это было не то же самое, и потому что нехорошо было завидовать счастью давней подруги лишь по той причине, что его собственное сердце оказалось слишком упрямым, чтобы исцелиться.

Изогнутый массивный силуэт Нихуан он разглядел издалека, ещё до того, как добрался до чайного павильона в саду: ее бледно-зеленый окрас, переходящий в желтый на кончиках крыльев и на хвосте, идеально подходил к зелени поздней весны, которую вот-вот должно было увенчать лето. Ее компаньон не был так заметен, пока она не развернулась, услышав приближение Цзинъяня – а ведь когда-то он мог к ней подкрасться, но не теперь, когда за ним целыми днями ходили следом министры и евнухи! Цзинъянь моргнул и попытался скрыть удивление при виде человека, стоявшего возле ее передней лапы.

На нем были бледно-серые халаты, лишь чуть-чуть тронутые тонкой и искусной золотой вышивкой, напоминающей крылья, – весьма подходяще для компаньона такого особого дракона, как Нихуан. Но это было одеяние, совершенно не пригодное для бойца. Когда он поклонился Цзинъяню, то двигался очень осторожно, с легкой неуклюжестью, словно был не до конца уверен, куда девать руки и ноги. Если бы на его коже не лежал явный загар, Цзинъянь заподозрил бы в нем кабинетного ученого, который вовсе не выходит на улицу. Это был совсем не такой человек, какого он ожидал увидеть.

– Ваше высочество, это Лун Чэншу, с которым мы обменялись клятвами и стали компаньонами, – произнесла Нихуан, когда незнакомец выпрямился из поклона. Ее голос звучал странно, словно она... забавлялась? Но что тут могло быть забавного? Была довольна, это точно.

– Мои поздравления вам обоим с тем, что вы обрели друг друга и можете никогда отныне не разлучаться, – официально ответил Цзинъянь. – Садитесь, прошу вас.

– Спасибо, – отозвался Лун Чэншу. Он молчал, пока Нихуан с Цзинъянем обменивались любезными фразами – про погоду во время путешествия, про положение в Юньнани, про здоровье Му Цина. Цзинъянь налил чаю своему гостю-человеку. Слуги сервировали чай для Нихуан в подобающих размеров чаше и с поклоном удалились.

А затем Нихуан сказала:

– Ну?

Цзинъянь посмотрел на нее, недоуменно морща лоб.

– Я не тебе, Цзинъянь, – пояснила она и просто потрясла его этой фамильярностью: она никогда не называла его просто по имени с тех пор, как они были юными и вместе с Линь Шу бегали, летали и кувыркались.

– Это нелегко. Ты бы знала на моем месте, что сказать? – возразил Лун Чэншу. Цзинъянь уставился на него: оба его гостя вели себя фамильярно на грани грубости, но было нечто... не то чтобы знакомое в его голосе, слишком ровном и тихом, когда он исходил из человеческой груди, но вот обертоны...

Нихуан фыркнула:

– Ты просто ненавидишь извиняться.

– А он сделал что-то, что требует извинения? – спросил Цзинъянь, стараясь разрядить обстановку, потому что, похоже, все это грозило перерасти в ссору и драку. К несчастью, у него это всегда не получалось – разве что подставить свой меч, чтобы задержать уже поднявшееся оружие.

– Да. – Лун Чэншу вздохнул и неловко опустился на колени. – Я виноват, Цзинъянь. – И низко поклонился.

– Я... прошу прощения? – выговорил Цзинъянь, разрываясь между смущением, оскорблением от того, что незнакомец назвал его по имени, и странным чувством узнавания.

Нихуан что-то пророкотала и подтолкнула своего компаньона деликатно нацеленным и острым как бритва когтем.

Тот сел, поглядел Цзинъяню в глаза и выговорил:

– Я обещал, что со мной будет все хорошо, что я вернусь и всегда буду с тобою рядом, присматривать за тем, как славно ты правишь. Тогда я солгал, но все равно нашел способ к тебе вернуться. Простишь ли ты меня?

Цзинъянь резко вскочил и попятился.

– Как?.. – он поглядел на Нихуан, потом на... нет, этого не могло быть, но этот голос!

– Сяо Шу? – прошептал он.

Его старый друг тоже поднялся, на дрожащих ногах, точно новорожденный жеребенок – или тот, кто лишь недавно стал человеком, но как такое вообще могло случиться?

– Прости, что я так долго. – Голос сяо Шу впервые дрогнул, хоть он и попытался скрыть это за улыбкой. – Я обещал Нихуан первым делом вернуться в Юньнань, так что мне пришлось еще учиться ездить верхом. И... ходить на двух ногах – тоже.

Цзинъянь сделал к нему один шаг, потом еще три, а потом схватил сяо Шу в объятия и вцепился в него.

– Ты жив, – проговорил он, положив голову другу на плечо. Тот пах как Линь Шу, густой серой и блестящим металлом, и одновременно как Мэй Чансу, дорогими благовониями и апельсинами.

Это был точно он. У Цзинъяня перехватило дыхание, и тут он заплакал. Он прижался лицом к шарфу на шее сяо Шу, чтобы приглушить рыдания, стыдясь их, но не в силах сдержаться.

Сяо Шу крепко его обнял.

– Я так виноват... – прошептал он. По каменным плиткам прошуршала чешуя – Нихуан свернулась вокруг них, пряча от постороннего взгляда, за что Цзинъянь был бесконечно ей благодарен.

Цзинъянь отчаянно замотал головой.

– Нет! – выдохнул он. – Спасибо тебе. Ты вернулся. Спасибо.

Прошло много времени, прежде чем Цзинъянь сумел заставить себя от него оторваться, и даже тогда у него не хватило решимости расцепить кольцо его рук. Он поискал лицо сяо Шу взглядом и спросил:

– Сейчас ты правда здоров?

– Преображение вывело яд из моих костей, – подтвердил сяо Шу. – У меня даже кожа новая – и не осталась ни одного шрама.

Цзинъянь нахмурился, потому что точно видел маленький шрамик над его правой бровью.

– А это тогда откуда?

Напомнив себе, что здесь, сейчас, с этими людьми, такое можно, Цзинъянь коснулся шрамика пальцем, и сердце у него воспарило при виде той раздраженной гримасы, что изобразил сяо Шу.

Нихуан хихикнула.

– Ему и правда пришлось учиться ходить. Линь Чэнь рассказал, что он попытался встать с кровати сразу после превращения, настаивая, что знает, как ходить, но упал после первого же шага и разбил себе все лицо.

Цзинъянь рассмеялся.

– Если вы собираетесь тут надо мною насмехаться, можно мне хотя бы чашку чаю? – проворчал сяо Шу.

– Конечно, господин Лун, – ответил Цзинъянь, заботливо поддерживая его под локоть. – Но сначала скажи мне, Нихуан: он сам придумал, как ему зваться, или кто-то решил, что это очень забавно – дать ему фамилию, означающую «дракон»?

Сяо Шу недовольно хмыкнул, уклоняясь от ответа даже тогда, когда Нихуан принялась объяснять насчет Линь Чэня и его чувства юмора.

За стол они уселись, смеясь все вместе.


End file.
